


Get Wrecked (And Hold Me Afterwards)

by Vorvayne



Series: The Aoba Johsai Gangbang Show [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Come play, Fluff, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Undernegotiated Kink, a less than orthodox introduction to kink, a moment of aftercare fail, hints of D/s, kink supplies you can find at the dollar store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorvayne/pseuds/Vorvayne
Summary: Sequel to Give It To Me I'm Worth ItThe Kink Awakening of Kunimi Akira, Or; Oikawa Tooru Is Too Fucking Observant For His Own GoodKunimi figures out (some of) what he wants (with help).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I got this finished! I wasn't aware it was gonna turn out so fluffy but...I wrote much of this on election night. Take from that what you will. 
> 
> MANY thanks to oversized_frog and the rest of my twitter for cheering me on. I'd never have made it through my total blank on a title without you guys.

Kunimi spends a week thinking about what Oikawa said.    
  
Well - if he’s honest, he spent a lot of time coming, but - it was necessary research. Especially the part where he went to buy a bottle of lube that was handily shaped for insertion, because he can’t really reach with his fingers. He spends a lot of time face down/ass up on his bed after that. 

So, you know, he likes anal. That’s good to know. He’s also not straight, which might be obvious, but there’s a second year who says he’s completely not into guys, but he’s not going to get a decent blowjob anywhere else. Probably straight guys don’t spend any time at all thinking about broad fingers fucking them open, about what it’d be like to have a cock in their mouth. Kunimi even licks up a tiny bit of his own come once, and it is, predictably, vile. He doesn’t understand how Oikawa does it. 

Iwaizumi catches his eye a lot, searchingly, as if prepared to give permission should it be needed. But Kunimi still isn’t sure what to  _ do _ . If he were Oikawa, he’d probably just kneel and say something snappy and flirty, but he isn’t Oikawa, he isn’t charming and shameless. 

He’s thinking about it while they all arrange Oikawa the way they want him: hands bounds between his shoulderblades in reverse prayer with someone’s scarf, a tube of roll-on deodorant stuffed in his mouth and duct-taped in place. Oikawa can’t talk or swallow, so spit bubbles up and drips from the corners of his mouth 

Kunimi wants to applaud their creativity, really. 

He  _ still _ doesn’t know why it turns him on to watch people fuck Oikawa, this time less like they want to wreck him and more like he’s just a convenient warm hole. And he doesn’t know how he feels about Oikawa’s...offer. He doesn’t exactly understand it, either. Was it general, or specific? “Join in sometime” or “Sub with me”? 

(Kunimi has been assiduously deleting his internet history. It turns out people do this sort of thing a lot - just, usually not with their  _ volleyball team _ .)

They’re making Oikawa stand to take it this time, legs straight and parted, upper body bent over just enough for Kaneo to get a good hold on him. It’s obviously a struggle to stay in that position, with nothing to brace himself against, and equally obvious that no one cares. They’re gathered vaguely around Oikawa, mostly jerking off slowly, all but ignoring him. 

Oikawa’s flushed red all the way down to his cock, which is painfully hard, and Kunimi maybe...has an idea. It’s - he doesn’t want to just - do something with anyone else. He’s not sure how Makki and Mattsun sorted themselves out, and he also doesn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea. He’s not here to have Kyoutani grab his hair and make him choke by accident halfway through a blowjob. But maybe instead…

Kunimi sidles forward and catches Iwaizumi’s gaze, on purpose this time. He reaches out and swipes his forefinger across the wet tip of Oikawa’s cock; Oikawa jerks and makes a sudden high-pitched noise, and Iwaizumi holds his gaze, nodding fractionally. No one does anything to Oikawa without Iwaizumi’s approval, ever. 

Carefully, Kunimi folds himself into seiza in front of Oikawa, and flicks his tongue across the underside of his cock. Oikawa’s shiver and moan doesn’t conceal an interested murmur through the crowd, which is a bit disconcerting, especially since everyone then tries to make room for him in a way that suggests they want to see what’s happening. But he wants to see what this is like, so he takes Oikawa’s cock in his hand - so warm underneath his fingers, and oddly softer than he’d expected, perhaps because the only parts of other people’s bodies he’s touched have been rough parts like elbows and hands. He strokes him a few times, which makes Oikawa shake precariously on his tiptoes, and closes his mouth over as much as he can comfortably fit, which isn’t a lot. 

It’s fine; it tastes better than come, and Oikawa is making muffled noises that sound a bit like pain through the gag, and Kunimi doesn’t really know what he’s doing but Oikawa’s getting fucked by Kyoutani now, so he’s close anyway. He also isn’t allowed to come without asking, but his mouth is full, so the noises he’s making become more and more desperate but no more clear. Kunimi’s probably being a bit cruel, in his own way. The thought makes him shiver, and it’s a good sort of shiver. 

Oikawa’s legs begin to shake and then Kunimi really does pull back, wondering if he’s likely to get squashed if Oikawa falls. Oikawa whines through his makeshift gag as if this is  _ worse _ , and maybe it is, so Kunimi cautiously begins to stroke again, slower than before, and tongue the underside of Oikawa’s cock. He catches Iwaizumi’s eye again to make sure this is the right thing to do - maybe he should stop entirely and wait for Iwaizumi to decide to remove the gag? - But Iwaizumi holds his gaze and gives him the tiniest of smiles. 

Oikawa’s whole body is shaking by now, and maybe he's going to come. Kunimi wonders what will happen if he comes without permission,  _ wants  _ to know, and has to pause to take a deep breath around sudden lightheaded arousal. He could make Oikawa come now, probably, if he wanted.  He keeps flicking his gaze to Iwaizumi as he slowly, softly mouths Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa’s vocal pitch range would seem to be amazing, at least through the gag, and Iwaizumi seems to take pity on him and removes it none too gently. Oikawa lets out something like a scream as the duct tape is ripped off, then as soon as his mouth is free he shouts  _ Pleasepleaseplease  _ with what's left of his voice  until Iwaizumi nods. 

Come tastes significantly worse than precome and blowjobs in general, and Kunimi ends up swallowing as quickly as he can, mostly because the only other option is spitting on the ground which is disgusting and might trip someone. 

Everything about this is sortof disgusting, Yahaba has stuffed his fingers in Oikawa’s mouth so he can’t talk again, Kyoutani pulls out and come drips down Oikawa’s legs, and the floor he’s kneeling on is dirty, but Kunimi is dizzy with lust. He doesn’t even know what to  _ do _ with it, now that Oikawa has come - not that anyone else seems concerned about that, though Kunimi isn’t sure he’d want to get fucked after orgasm like Oikawa seems to. Maybe Oikawa doesn’t get oversensitive like Kunimi does. 

It’s sheer curiosity which makes him suck Oikawa’s cock into his mouth again, much softer now, and Oikawa lets out something that would be a shriek if his mouth weren’t full. So he does get oversensitive, then. Iwaizumi flicks his eyes in Kunimi’s direction but then looks away to focus on holding Oikawa’s hair and slapping his face, which means he can continue with...whatever it is he’s doing. It’s oddly compelling; Oikawa shivers and arches away but he can’t get away because Yahaba and Makki and Iwaizumi are holding him in place. 

It’s not that much effort for Kunimi to be here, really. He’d thought once that blowjobs sounded like a lot of effort, but honestly Oikawa isn’t usually allowed to put in much effort and this, sitting here and making slow circles with his tongue, he could do for  _ ages _ . His jaw doesn’t even ache or anything. It’s - nice, maybe, to go at his own pace. Kunimi is deeply unsure about giving anyone  _ else _ blowjobs, about what they’d do with him if he tried - doesn’t know what he wants, really. 

It’s Kindaichi fucking Oikawa now, more confident than last time, hands wrapping around Oikawa’s hips inches from Kunimi’s face. They’re unremarkable hands, not long and slim like Oikawa’s or strong like Iwaizumi’s, but they  _ have _ been showing up in the fantasies Kunumi’s been trying very hard to keep faceless. He’s been going to school with Kindaichi since elementary, and he wonders what Kindaichi would do if Kunumi kissed his fingertips, maybe took one into his mouth. 

He reaches up and wraps a hand round Oikawa’s cock instead, hardening now, and Kunimi can’t help but wonder if it’s because Kindaichi is good at this. He certainly has a pretty cock - Kunimi wasn’t aware he knew this but he can remember what every part of Kindaichi’s body looks like. People are talking to Oikawa now, and there’s the sound of slaps against skin, but Kunimi isn’t really paying attention; he’s got his mouth around Oikawa’s cock, feeling Kindaichi’s rhythm by proxy, feeling Oikawa shake and shiver.    
  
If Oikawa comes again this soon, he’ll be wrecked, and probably no one will let up, and Kunimi can plant himself on a bench to watch. The idea...appeals. Watching is easy; he can go home and get off in peace afterwards. 

It works just fine; he makes Oikawa come again, and then Oikawa’s shaking too much to stand up so they shove him to the floor and Kunimi crosses his legs to watch Yahaba come in Oikawa as everyone else makes him gag on their fingers. That’s disgusting too - there’s drool all over the floor - and Kunimi can already tell it’s going to feature a lot in his mental slideshow of remembered porn, which means that for some strange reason he  _ likes _ disgusting. Or maybe just people making Oikawa disgusting, who knows. Oikawa moans like he loves it, so there’s that, too. 

Iwaizumi helps Oikawa into the other room to shower as usual, and everyone else turns back to their kit bags to get packed and changed. Kindaichi looks flushed and sated, wandering around bare-chested using the shirt in his hand to wipe his brow, and Kunimi sits down again, packing his things slow and careful. He thinks about homework in case it helps divert bloodflow; he doesn’t want to walk home like this. 

“Well, here we are again,” Oikawa says in his ear. Kunimi jerks upright, zoning back into his surroundings. Everyone else has left. “Is there something you want?”   
  
“Not really,” Kunimi says, which is at least mostly true.    
  
“You didn’t get off,” Iwaizumi says. Kunimi shrugs, but Iwaizumi continues, “I could get this one to sort you out.”

Oikawa turns, mock-offended. “Iwa-chan! You can't just hand me out to whoever you please, you know!”

Iwaizumi gives him a flat look. “Yeah, I can,” he says, totally serious. He slides a hand round the back of Oikawa’s neck, and says, “So get on with it.”

And it's some combination of the total certainty in Iwaizumi’s voice and the way Oikawa just kneels obediently that has Kunimi wobbling on his feet and reaching to the wall for support. Oikawa is being more  _ Oikawa _ than Kunimi is used to when he's in this position, and even though Oikawa is kneeling in front of him the calculating look on Oikawa's face is still fairly intimidating.  He backs up a half step, and finds Iwaizumi solid at his back. 

A murmur in his ear: “Let me know if you're uncomfortable, and I'll stop this,” Iwaizumi says. 

Kunimi nods, because he's not entirely sure he can make words. Iwaizumi is pressed warm against his back and Oikawa is smiling and pulling down his shorts and he's trying not to hyperventilate. 

Oikawa licks the head of Kunimi's cock softly, and Kunimi sees stars. “You were so  _ mean _ to me today, Akira-kun. I feel like I should give you a taste of your own medicine.”

Kunimi feels himself make a strange wordless noise and can only agree. It a should be embarrassing, to be so far gone when they've barely touched him, but Oikawa probably doesn't even know what embarrassment is and Iwaizumi, he feels, would never make fun of him. Not when he's half-supporting Kunimi just by standing there, large warm hands on his waist. Kunimi feels safe enough to let his head tip back and rest on Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

Kunimi suspects that Oikawa is  _ really good  _ at this, although it's hard to tell because there's a hot wet mouth on his cock and his brain is either melting out of his ears or last Tuesday.  He wouldn't have thought Oikawa had much opportunity to practise, but...it occurs to him that he has no idea what Oikawa and Iwaizumi do in private. Obviously they do  _ something  _ or they wouldn't be so in sync. 

“You ever had something inside you?” Iwaizumi asks, breath ghosting across Kunimi’s ear. It makes him shiver; he never knew Iwaizumi could sound like  _ this _ either, voice low and warm in a way that makes Kunimi’s knees buckle. Or maybe that's the way Oikawa softly, slowly, sinks down on Kunimi’s cock till his nose presses against skin, holds there for a few seconds, and equally slowly pulls back.

“Yes,” Kunimi says. He closes his eyes as if that will make everything less real and less embarrassing. 

Iwaizumi’s hand slides from his waist down to his hips and squeezes the flesh there. It's a little painful; Kunimi squirms and wishes he'd do it again. “Did you like it?”

Somehow this  _ yes _ is harder to get out than the last one. He only manages because Iwaizumi isn't moving, and probably will only move if he says it.  _ Don't make me ask for it _ , he thinks.  _ Just do it. Just do whatever you like with me _ . 

It's a strange thought; Kunimi doesn't like it much. It only works because Iwaizumi wouldn't actually do it, because Iwaizumi at all times orchestrates things carefully so that Oikawa’s comfortable and safe, if you slightly broaden your understanding of both comfort and safety. Because Iwaizumi is steady and strong behind him and doing absolutely nothing Kunimi doesn't want. 

It's nearly torture, to admit out loud to what he wants.

“Yes,” he says eventually, and in response to Iwaizumi's implied question, “Please,”

Iwaizumi makes a pleased sort of  _ Hmmm  _ sound that Kunimi feels in his bones, and both his hands let go for long enough that Kunimi feels bereft, and then there's slick fingers against his hole.  _ Fuck _ , he wants it. He finds himself pushing back against Iwaizumi’s fingers, and Iwaizumi says, “Greedy, huh?” with a smile in his voice.

Oikawa’s barely doing anything, mostly watching and teasing Kunimi with slow swipes of his tongue, but it doesn't really matter because Iwaizumi's fingers are longer and much thicker than his own and he's just trying not to hyperventilate, trying to hold it together. Kunimi's aware that some people -  a lot of people probably - don't like this, but he seems to just be wired for it or something. Nerves set up to enjoy being fucked. Either that, or repeated experiments in having orgasms with something inside him have trained his body that way, maybe. He'll come from this eventually, Iwaizumi twisting and curling and fucking him open with two of his fingers, even if Oikawa does nothing else. 

“What do you fuck yourself with?”  Iwaizumi asks, as if it's patently obvious from Kunimi's body that he does this all the time. 

You would think he'd get over himself, that with Oikawa’s moth on his cock and Iwaizumi's fingers in his ass he'd get over himself and not have such difficulty with saying embarrassing things, but it hasn't happened.  He still has to close his eyes to say, “Bottle of lube.”

Iwaizumi adds a third finger as if it's a reward. Maybe it is; Kunimi realises he can feel Iwaizumi’s cock hard against his hip, and wonders if Iwaizumi is just trying to stretch him enough to take it. He  _ wants _ it - mostly. Shivers with uncertainty and anticipation and how close he is to coming. It’s even harder to ask this one but he has to, or he’ll kick himself later, one way or another. 

“Are you...are you going to fuck me?”

Iwaizumi pauses for a moment; Oikawa’s hand moves to Kunimi’s hip and just presses there, steadying. “It...wasn't in the plan,” he says, sounding a little uncertain for the first time.

Oikawa laughs. “Iwa-chan, you make it sound like we  _ planned  _ this,” he says. 

“No,” Iwaizumi says, and resumes finger-fucking Kunimi slow and steady. “I will fuck you if you ask nicely, though.”

Kunimi's beginning to think he’d do anything to come, including beg. “Please,” he manages. He’s going to float off, maybe; his body is desperate and his skin is damp everywhere. It’s not enough, apparently. 

“Give it to him, Hajime. He wants it,” Oikawa adds, his eyes bright as he watches Kunimi’s face. He burns with embarrassment, but can't disagree. 

“Put your mouth to better use,” Iwaizumi says, sounding like Iwaizumi as Kunimi’s used to him, gruff and dismissive. Then his cock is pressing against Kunimi’s hole, pressing  _ in _ , thicker and longer than his fingers and Kunimi is so fucking  _ full,  _ so much it's nearly too much. The feeling spreads, a deep satisfied ache that fills every part of him, and he can hear himself making sounds without his input. 

His first thought - when he can summon thoughts - is that he’s going to want this again. Not that - well, not this specifically, maybe. This  _ feeling _ , though, is what he’s going to be chasing. Kunimi’s lost his shirt somewhere and doesn’t remember it happening, but now he’s braced against a wall trying to remain upright, and honestly it’s more Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s efforts than his own that are succeeding. Oikawa’s hands sit flat against either hip, a reassuring pressure counterpoint to the soft teasing of his mouth. Iwaizumi has one hand holding the flesh at Kunimi’s hip, and the other on his shoulder, drawing soft circles with his thumb against the vertebra where Kunimi’s neck meets his shoulders. Kunimi feels like he’s going to shake apart if he doesn’t come, and also if he does come, and Oikawa reaches one hand up to scrape nails across his chest in a way that he’s sure should elicit pain but instead it’s a trail of fireworks across his skin that make him chase the sensation. 

“Come whenever you like,” Iwaizumi says, voice clenched tight, and Kunimi does as he’s told and comes so hard his vision goes black and fuzzy at the edges. 

When reality reasserts itself he’s sitting in a sticky heap on the floor, Iwaizumi has a hand on his shoulder, and Kindaichi is standing a few feet away looking as though he’s about to expire of embarrassment. He’s so red he looks as if he has a life-threatening case of sunburn, his mouth is hanging open, and - oh, and he’s pitching a tent in his volleyball shorts. 

Kunimi realises he’s naked, and feels himself blush in tandem. 

“Uh,” Kindaichi says, as if he’s struggling to make his voice work properly. Kunimi can sympathise; he’s glad no one is asking him to talk. “I...I was just...I l-left my, uh. My - shoes.” He makes this appeal to Iwaizumi, as if he’s trying to get out of a detention or something. 

Oikawa is kneeling next to Kunimi, and he murmurs in his ear, “How are you, Akira-kun? Shall we invite Taro-kun to join us? I know you’ve...had your eye on him.” 

Kunimi lets out something that sounds, to his far-off thoughts, something like a squawk. “I haven’t - ”

Oikawa makes one of his many stupid faces and flicks Kunimi’s nipple with his fingernail. “Don’t lie to your senpai.”

Kindaichi is sputtering apologies to Iwaizumi, who has what Kunimi’s beginning to read as ironic amusement on his face. “I’m - okay. Sortof. A bit out of it. Is that okay?”   
  
“Of course. We’ll take care of you. And Kindaichi likes to think he’s as tough as Iwaizumi, but he hasn’t made  _ anyone _ cry yet and I’m fairly sure he puts spiders out of the window instead of squishing them.” 

Kunimi snorts, because this is, in fact, true, and everything is sortof hilarious, including Oikawa’s messy hair, and his own noodly arms which are flopping around instead of doing what he tells them. 

Oikawa nods, and shuffles closer to Iwaizumi.

Somehow, Kindaichi ends up standing in front of Kunimi looking even more embarrassed, presumably because his erection is in Kunimi’s face, although his erection has been in Oikawa’s face before so it’s unclear why this is a problem. Kunimi seems to have managed to kneel up, and Oikawa is at his side again, hand wrapped around the back of his neck. His hands are warm, and rougher than they look with their carefully filed nails. 

“I know you’re tired,” Oikawa says, “So do what I do - relax, open your mouth, stick your tongue out a bit and breathe through your nose.” 

Kunimi nods, and smooths a hand over the front of Kindaichi’s shorts. Kindaichi  _ squeaks _ , just a tiny bit, which is both adorable and confusing because he’s definitely had a blowjob before. But Kunimi’s hands aren’t really working so they fumble as he tries to actually remove Kindaichi’s clothes, so Oikawa helps, and in the end he’s right; Kunimi really only has to relax and open his mouth. 

It’s very, very different like this. Easier, maybe, but he’s also shivering with it - it feels dangerous, the way Kindaichi’s cock reaches the top of his throat and makes him drool a bit, a hair’s breadth away from tickling his gag reflex. It feels like Kindaichi could take one hard thrust and make him choke, hurt the delicate flesh of his throat. He hadn’t known he was vulnerable here, but being on his knees makes it clear. Kindaichi could grab his hair and hold him in place and he could struggle but all the time he’d be choking, and not breathing, because even though his nose isn’t covered his whole airway is blocked half the time, and he has to time his breaths between slow, lazy thrusts into his mouth to get any air. It takes all the concentration he has. 

He looks up at Kinaichi, and it’s a good view but a strange one, from this extreme angle. He can just barely see Kindaichi’s face, less red now, and watch his chest heave with breaths. Iwaizumi is standing just behind Kindaichi, occasionally saying something Kunimi can’t catch. 

Oikawa speaks right into his ear this time, pitched not to carry. “So. You want him to come in your mouth, or,” his hand reaches out, between Kunimi’s legs, and flutters over his hole. He feels raw there still, and come and lube ooze out to trickle down his thigh. “Do you feel up to taking more?”

Kunimi doesn’t answer because his mouth is full, because he’d have to make a decision and then make words and those are hard. He manages a noise, maybe one that’s vaguely encouraging, and then another more involuntary one as Oikawa’s fingers press against him.    
  
“I’ll warn you, it can be intense after you’ve come. Really sensitive. But I like it,” he says, and though Kunimi can’t see his face he can imagine it. “Obviously.” He slides two fingers inside and it  _ is _ a lot, sensitive, nearly painful and he’s not turned on in a way he knows will make it good yet, and he wants it anyway because Kindaichi’s hips stuttered when Oikawa put fingers in him, and because as Oikawa pulls them out again he feels empty and strange, and because he wants to know what it’s like. 

“Hmm?” Oikawa prompts, and Kunimi tries to pull back long enough to say something, but all he manages is “please” before his mouth is full again. 

Oikawa knots his fingers through Kunimi’s hair and pulls him off, then, not rough but firm. “Well? Tell him what you want, Akira-kun, or he won’t know.”

It drags him out of the floating space his brain has been in with white-hot humiliation so sudden it feels like anger. What’s the  _ point _ ? Everyone here already knows what he wants, what’s going to happen, they don’t need to make him do this but they are anyway. He turns his head to glare at Oikawa, horrified to find his vision blurring with what are probably tears. But Oikawa just smiles at him and says, “Well, go on then,” as if encouraging a child to try a new food, and he  _ hates _ it, and he looks up at Kindaichi’s face and says, “Please will you fuck me?” And Kindaichi makes a face like this is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him in his entire  _ life _ and he nods vigorously and says, “Yeah, yes, okay,” for good measure and strokes Kunimi’s hair once in a distracted sort of way and it’s - 

Kunimi isn’t angry anymore. At least one of the tears fall as they help him over to lean on one of the benches, and they have to help him because he’s shaking again, hands on him spread his knees apart, spread his ass to put everything on display, but it’s not as if he can get more embarrassed now because he just begged for it like this. Nothing is different at all except the feeling of admitting out loud how much he wants this, how much of a desperate slut he apparently is. 

It does hurt when Kindaichi fucks him, holds hard onto his hips and goes for it at the sort of pace that means he’s maybe struggling to keep it together, but even though Kunimi couldn’t come again there’s still that deep ache of satisfaction at being  _ filled _ , and all he can do is hang on to the edge of the bench and notice that he sounds like he’s maybe dying, but also that Kindaichi is making soft groans that weren't audible when there were more people.  He’s the only person Kunimi has ever slept next to, and he’s leaning over Kunimi and making him shiver where warm breath hits the back of his neck.

“Can I turn you over?” 

Kunimi opens his eyes and the return of sight is confusing. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are sitting in a corner, further away than he’d thought, wrapped up in each other. “I - yeah,” he says, doing nothing whatsoever to help. But Kindaichi seems to have it worked out and know what he wants, because he pulls out slowly and manoeuvres Kunimi onto the floor on his back, then kneels between his legs and pushes in again, leaning on his hands. Kunimi can see his face, can lift his legs and wrap them sortof around Kindaichi’s hips, and he’s never seen Kindaichi’s face like this before, eyes wide and amazed, bottom lip pinched between his teeth. He’s staring down at Kunimi as though the world has turned out to be bigger than he thought it was. 

Kunimi knows what he wants then, and somehow it’s the easiest thing he could ask for. “Can I kiss you?” 

Kindaichi looks startled for a flash, then leans down further until their mouths touch, and Kunimi feels a bit like he’s being smothered, covered in Kindaichi’s skin and Kindaichi’s warmth. It’s a little haphazard because they’re moving, because in some ridiculous twist this is both of their first kisses, and Kunimi wants more of this, and some untapped energy resource allows him to lift his arms and wrap them round whichever part of Kindaichi’s torso he can reach, holding on with all four limbs.

His nerves are raw and screaming at him, his naked back is cold and hurting from the rough floor, and somehow he doesn't want this to ever stop. It's all so much that every sensation is white noise, a cleansing overwhelm like standing under a waterfall, and all Kunimi can do is hold on and look at Kindaichi’s face, at least until Kindaichi buries his face in Kunimi's shoulder and comes inside him.

They move, because the ground is cold, but Kunimi feels empty without Kindaichi inside him and emptier when he isn’t wrapped around him. Kindaichi brings him his clothes, though, as well as a washcloth, and he mechanically applies it to his body and performs the steps required to get dressed, slowly because he doesn’t have it in him to manage normal speed or normal function. It’s chilly in the locker room. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi are hanging around again, fully dressed this time with their coat and bags on. “Well, that was so sweet I might be sick,” Oikawa says, sticking his tongue out. 

Iwaizumi smacks the side of his arm. “As if you’re not the clingiest limpet. Am I ever going to wake up  _ not _ being strangled?”    
  
“Probably not,” Oikawa chirps. “It’s self defence, you know: your snoring is  _ criminal. _ ” He turns back to Kunimi and Kindaichi, who are both standing sortof dumbly, having not figured out what to do next. Or Kunimi is, anyway. “Kindaichi, look after Kunimi, will you? I think we melted him a bit." He turns towards the exit and throws a wave over his shoulder. "See you at practise!”    
  
Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as he turns to follow. They’re holding hands; it’s the first time Kunimi’s ever seen them do that.    
  
Kindaichi looks nervously at Kunimi. “Um. Do you have your stuff?” 

Kunimi had forgotten about his stuff, and possibly about the existence of stuff in general. He probably had a schoolbag...and maybe a kit bag? Is he even wearing the right clothes? Well, he’s wearing his school uniform again, which will do. Probably. 

He looks up to find Kindaichi holding his bag. “Oh. Yes.”

They make it to the school gates before Kinaichi blurts out, “Um, can I - do you want to come over? Because Oikawa said - you know, about looking after you, and I dunno, we can do homework and my mum’s gonna make ginger udon soup,” and then runs out of steam. Ginger udon soup is Kunimi's favourite.

He sags in what is probably relief. “Yes,” he says again. They sleep over at least twice a week usually anyway. It's usually at Kindaichi’s, because his mother makes wonderful food and Kunimi's mother doesn't really care about food or about whether he sleeps at home or at a friend's. 

The walk is nearly silent because Kunimi is honestly too tired to talk much, and then he’s in Kindaichi’s house being earnestly fed a pot of tea and mochi because Kindaichi-san says he looks like he needs it, and then he’s sitting on Kindaichi’s bed with his shoes off, shivering a bit even though it’s definitely not cold. 

Kindaichi sits carefully next to him, not touching. Kunimi should not be angry at the bed for being too big. “Is it...is it okay if I - ”

It turns out that Kindaichi was attempting a kiss where Kunimi was going for a hug, and there’s an embarrassing and confusing moment where Kindaichi pulls back and apologises Kunimi thinks he’s maybe going to cry, but Kindaichi gets with the program and Kunimi curls up against his shoulder. He’s not normally - like this. Kindaichi is usually the touchy-feely one, and they don’t hug much, but right now he wants nothing more than to channel Oikawa for a few hours and go to sleep wrapped around Kindaichi. 

“I,” he tries. “Could we just - have a nap or something, maybe.”

Kindaichi’s face screws up in confusion. “I can make up the spare  futon  if you’d like? Oh…” he trails off as Kunimi ignores this and crawls under the covers of Kindaichi’s bed. It smells like him. “Oh,” he says again. “Is this...what Oikawa meant, do you think?”   
  
“Dunno,” Kunimi says, but it doesn’t matter because Kindaichi is getting into bed too, and arranging himself as close to Kunimi as he can manage with their clothes on, and the cold, unpleasant knot that had been developing in Kunimi’s stomach begins to dissolve in the space between their synced breaths.

An arm wraps around Kunimi's torso, and then a hand strokes his hair again once, twice,  then retreats.  

“...is this okay?” 

He hesitates, because there aren't the words for what's going on in his head right now, but it was the wrong thing because Kindaichi starts pulling back which -  _ please don't -  _

“Yuutaro, if you don't hug me I'm going to cry,” he says with perfect accuracy, because he can feel the urge close to the surface and there doesn’t seem to be anything he can do about it. To his credit, Kindaichi immediately holds him again.

“Sorry,” he says. Then quickly, as if maybe doing it fast enough will allow it to pass unnoticed, he drops a kiss on the side of Kunimi's head. “I just - wasn't sure, is all. And you're acting pretty strange, you know.”

“Hmm,” Kunimi says, sure he had some words but losing them as he tries to speak. “I wonder if Oikawa gets like this.”

He can feel Kindaichi shrug. “Maybe. Oikawa and Iwaizumi always spend ages in the bathroom...After. I thought it was because of Oikawa's hair or something?” 

Kunimi snorts. There's a warmth in his chest that's spreading out from where he's hugging Kindaichi’s arm to its centre. “Maybe,” he offers. 

Kindaichi settles behind him, and strokes his hair again an unknown number of times before Kunimi falls into a doze. 

 

-

 

Having noticed - been shown - once, Kunimi then can't  _ stop  _ seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s obvious closeness. He'd somehow thought that they were…friends. Good friends who have sex a lot, admittedly with lots of other people too, though it strikes him that Iwaizumi doesn't usually touch people other than Oikawa too much. 

The thought is a little...pleasing, actually. 

Still, he honestly can't believe he missed how obviously  _ together  _ they are. Everyone else seems to miss it too, thrown under the cloak of “Well, that's just what they're like”. Which is either the work of genius or trolling...or, knowing Oikawa, maybe both. They keep exchanging these looks that are so full of meaning and affection that it feels like violating their privacy to even see them, and Kunimi keeps expecting them to kiss or hold hands again, but they don't. They get in each other's space and tease and flirt and annoy each other and...hit each other a lot. But in an affectionate way, mostly. Kunimi isn't sure if it's sweet or just  _ weird.  _

Kunimi is no such master of hiding in plain sight, and it's a concentrated effort not to relax into Kindaichi’s space, not to kiss him or reach out for him. Kindaichi stands with his hands in fists a lot. And then they go home and make out furiously, desperate from a day of keeping their hands to themselves.

It still feels like a dream, mostly. Their parents - Kunimi's mother and Kindaichi’s mother and father - seem supportive of all the time they're spending together, where they sit and do homework with their thighs touching under the table until everyone else goes to bed, at least in Kindaichi’s lively household. In Kunimi’s they arrive home and strip, because Kunimi’s mother works late, and even at home sits on her computer into the early morning.

The most difficult thing is keeping  _ quiet _ , and after a near miss or two (when Kunimi fell over and hurt himself on the way to the shower, as far as Kindaichi’s family are aware) Kindaichi makes some comment about needing to get him a gag. He probably isn't serious, but Kunimi's throat tightens, imagining it. 

“I’d like that,” he says, too serious for the tone of the conversation, and Kindaichi looks up and catches his gaze. 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Kunimi says, and though the problem isn't solved yet Kindaichi is looking at him hungrily and Kunimi’s thinking about not having to worry as much about noise, not being  _ able _ to make much noise, and they tear into each other. Kindaichi stuffs a t shirt into Kunimi's mouth and pushes his face into a pillow and Kunimi lets himself melt into the feeling of being fucked, not even really aware of what noise he's making, and Kindaichi lets go more than usual which brings an edge of pain. If you'd asked Kunimi a month ago he'd have said he didn't understand liking pain, and if you asked him a week ago he'd have said that he doesn't _ like  _ it, exactly, but a little bit at the right time can feel good.  

Which is maybe a bit inaccurate, because Kindaichi needs to cut his fingernails and they're digging into Kunimi's  hips and Kunimi is really very grateful for them, thinks it'd be even better if Kindaichi raked short, rough nails down the skin of his back, but his mouth is full so he can't ask for it. He's just going to have to take what he's given, and it's with that thought in his head that he comes a few minutes later. 

Kindaichi flops onto the bed beside him and says, “I think the 100 yen store’s still open.”

Which is how they end up there half an hour before closing time, buying...duct tape. And some rope from the gardening section which Kindaichi pretended to be disinterestedly glancing at, so Kunimi picked it up and said, “You know, I think you could really use more leverage.”

It's only after he says it, in the unfunny un-Oikawa-like way that's the only way he knows, that he realises it was some kind of flirtation. The fact that Kindaichi go pink (and puts the rope in his basket) is the real reward, though.

The cashier, of course, smiles brightly and gets on with her spiel of rapid-fire shop keigo, and Kunimi bites the inside of his cheek to try and keep a straight face as they walk past the greetings person at the door who shouts “Thank you for coming!” at every visitor.

“I...don't know how to tie people up,” Kindaichi confesses once they're a few steps down the street. 

Kunimi shrugs. He's still relaxed and satisfied from earlier, but it's not as if he'd object if Kindaichi decided to bend him over the nearest piece of furniture when they get back. His mother won't be home for another hour at least. “We can find out. It can't be that hard.”

Kindaichi looks a little dubious still, so he says, “We don't have to do anything fancy. That'd take too long anyway.” 

Kindaichi nods, and his shoulder bumps a bit awkwardly against Kunimi’s. “This is really happening, isn't it. We're actually doing this.”

Kunimi allows himself a small ironic smile as he opens the front door and they remove their shoes in the entryway. “Yes,” he says. Kindaichi is looking at him heavily, but it's not with lust this time. He's got a hand on Kunimi's wrist and it felt so natural that Kunimi barely noticed; Kindaichi in his space is just the way of things, and they walked to the store together and bought stuff for sex like they're - well. “What...what  _ are _ we doing?”

They stare at each other. Kunimi finds that he's somehow robbed himself of the ability to say anything, and he's just looking for an answer in Kindaichi’s face. Kindaichi just looks a little stunned. He's still holding on to Kunimi's wrist; maybe he's forgotten about it. 

“I don't know,” he says. “Having sex a lot?” 

Kunimi takes a small step closer. “And?” If he asks the question, he won't have to answer it, maybe. It occurs to him that he didn't even think twice about wanting Kindaichi to tie him up and gag him. That he'd trust Kindaichi with this without a minute if doubt. 

“And....” Kindaichi says. “Well, whatever you want, really.” He shrugs. “Unless you didn't want to be friends anymore.” His other hand is jammed in his pocket. 

“No,” Kunimi says, and there's a feeling that's expanding in his chest, unsure if he's going to burst or float. Kindaichi is just  _ handing  _ him this, and all he has to do is say it. It's strange that it's easier to say than - other things he's said during sex, doesn't make any sense. “I want. You know. To do this properly.” his free hand makes a vague gesture that probably doesn't help. “With dating, and things.” 

Kindaichi smiles the wide, sweet smile he's been keeping mostly under wraps since the second year of middle school. It's become bigger and brighter in the interim, looks like. Kunimi takes another step forward and Kindaichi wraps a hand around the back of his neck. “Okay,” he says, and they get started on another kiss that's probably going to turn into an opportunity to use their purchases, but the doorknob rattles and they have to jump apart as if they're a short circuit. 

“Welcome home, mum,” Kunimi says, covering his smile with his hand as Kindaichi stands in the entryway, flushed scarlet,  holding a cheap bag with duct tape and rope in it.Kindaichi bows, stiff and too fast and deep, which does nothing to make him look less flustered.  


She eyes them both. Kindaichi probably can't tell that she's a little amused herself. “There's food in the fridge and a kotatsu in the main room,” she offers in a dead-pan sort of way. “Unless you want to keep cluttering up the place.”

“Sorry, Kunimi-san,” Kindaichi says, visibly holding back another bow to Kunimi's surprisingly well-trained eyes.  


“We'll go upstairs and do homework,” Kunimi says. He turns towards the door to hide his smile, and feels Kindaichi shift beside him. After all, they _are_ cluttering up the place.  


In fairness, they might do homework. But the brush of Kindaichi’s hand against him arm burns like like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at vorvayne on twitter and tumblr. Follow for inadvisable politics, Yuri on ice and anime boys spam and a fair bit of kink discussion, if you wanna.


End file.
